Automobiles are becoming increasingly reliant on battery systems both to power movement of the automobile and to power other functions of the automobile. Additionally, there is an increasing demand for improved fuel efficiency in these automobiles. This demand is often met by decreasing the size and weight of the automobile. The desire for decreased size and weight of the automobile places additional challenges on battery design. For instance, the decreasing size of the automobile means that these batteries often must fit into unusually shaped spaces. While fitting into the unusually shaped spaces, these batteries must retain resistance to flammability and volatility. As a result, there is a need for an improved battery system.